


Все, что я хочу

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Все началось с Ойкавы.





	Все, что я хочу

— И как у тебя это получается? — воскликнул Киндаичи, слишком резко подавшись вперед, и едва не оказался нос к носу с Кагеямой.

Его голос прозвучал громче, чем полагалось в спокойном разговоре одноклассников во время перемены. В болтовне вокруг возникла заминка: на них начали оборачиваться, взгляды устремились к уголку у окна, который они втроем с Куними занимали с начала семестра. Под этим пристальным вниманием Кагеяме стало неуютно. Ко взглядам ему было не привыкать, трибуны Китагавы Дайичи всегда полнились болельщиками, но в игре это одно, там не оставалось места ни для чего, кроме происходящего на площадке. А вот так, в классе — совсем другое.

Секундная стрелка часов, что висели над доской, — белый циферблат, черные отметки, — не успела сделать полный оборот, как все уже вернулись к своим делам. Стрелка двигалась бесшумно, все равно что билось неслышимое сердце. В их классе никогда не бывало тихо настолько, чтобы уловить ее ход. Заглушенный было шум выровнялся к прежней громкости.

Кагеяма изучал лицо Киндаичи без особого интереса, скорее, от нечего делать: у того оказались длинные ресницы, обветренные губы и тонкая, уже почти незаметная царапина на щеке. Ничего из этого Кагеяма не увидел бы, не продолжай Киндаичи упрямо высматривать в нем что-то, приподнявшись со стула.

Куними сидел за соседней партой с книгой. Со своего места Кагеяме не удалось рассмотреть название на обложке полностью, но он то и дело чувствовал на себе косой взгляд. Куними уже минут десять читал одну и ту же страницу. Выходит, его тоже интересовал ответ на вопрос Киндаичи — ответ, которого у Кагеямы не было, поэтому он попросту пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну.

На английском сегодня раздали тесты с прошлой пятницы. На листе Кагеямы красовались пятьдесят баллов — округлая, выведенная толстыми и уверенными линиями маркера золотая середина. Пятьдесят баллов — это не хорошо и не плохо, они означали лишь то, что Кагеяма может продолжать играть в волейбол, не заботясь об отстранении от клуба из-за неуспеваемости.

Дело тут не только в английском. Математика, литература, японский, история — какой предмет ни выбери, Кагеяма в нем идеальный середняк, звезд не хватает, но и не болтается у дна. В рейтинге класса он был неприметным, никто его не хвалил, но и не ругал. В рейтинге всей школы его имя тем более терялось, но за пределы первой сотни никогда не выходило. Сам Кагеяма проверил общую таблицу результатов лишь однажды, а потом быстро утратил интерес, правда, о своем месте в зачете все равно узнавал — от одноклассников, которые торопились его просветить, хотелось ему того или нет.

У Киндаичи все было не так просто: на тот же английский он никак не мог найти управу. Он переписывал одолженные конспекты, пыхтел над домашкой и жаловался после каждого урока, уныло рассматривая почерканные красным листы. Балл мотало туда-сюда, как ту бумажку с тестом, которую Киндаичи как-то в сердцах выбросил из окна, — она неприкаянно носилась на осеннем ветру, пока не застряла в ветках старой сакуры.

Киндаичи протянул:

— Однажды я где-то читал…

— Сомнительное начало, — перебил Куними. Он часто так делал: говорил что-то тихо и безучастно, вроде не он это сказал, вроде никто не должен был услышать. Только те, кому его слова предназначались, слышали всегда. Так оно было задумано, в конце концов.

— Однажды я где-то читал, — громче повторил Киндаичи и бросил на Куними недовольный взгляд, когда тот спрятал лицо за книгой, словно он тут ни при чем, — про парня, который нарочно сливал тесты и получал средние оценки, чтобы не выделяться. Признайся, Кагеяма.

Кагеяма признался бы в том, что признаваться не в чем.

Киндаичи — сама серьезность. Кагеяма слегка скривился, глядя на него. Не надо быть предсказателем, чтобы догадаться, какого признания от него ждут.

— Ты на самом деле тот еще зубрила?

Киндаичи приподнял брови, будто и правда ждал, что Кагеяма скажет: «Черт, как ты догадался», — а потом выложит все как на духу.

— Конечно, нет! — В последний момент Кагеяма сглотнул окончание «придурок», ему тут было не место. Оно проехалось по горлу, как наждаком. Захотелось откашляться, но Кагеяма сдержался.

Киндаичи прищурился. От этого его взгляд стал недоверчивым и ему не свойственным. Их с Куними общение следовало бы ограничить, пока влияние не стало губительным.

— Так получается. Само собой, — пробурчал Кагеяма. Прозвучало как оправдание, без которого всем было бы легче, но в этом нелепом разговоре он слишком торопился поставить точку.

— И почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю? — пробормотал себе под нос Киндаичи, словно и сам не понял, отчего так вышло, а потом отвел глаза и сел к Кагеяме спиной. 

Куними перевернул страницу. Даже посреди галдежа шорох бумаги показался Кагеяме оглушительным. Острым, как краешек листа, о который можно порезаться.

Кагеяма снова придвинулся к окну, задумчиво подперев подбородок ладонью. Несмотря на обеденную перемену, на улице почти никого не было. Пустовали низкие скамейки во дворе. Кагеяма, на добрых полголовы выше сверстников, как-то раз попытался на одну такую присесть и, казалось, падал и падал, не находя опоры. Он все ждал, что волей чьей-то злой шутки скамейку выдернет из-под него и он шлепнется прямо на землю, прежде чем сможет опуститься на сиденье, но ничего подобного не произошло. Чтобы удобно устроиться, пришлось вытянуть ноги и скрестить лодыжки. Старое раскидистое дерево, под которым стояла скамейка, укрывало Кагеяму своей тенью, но взамен при каждом особенно сильном порыве ветра роняло не по сезону зеленые листья в его бенто.

Чуть дальше, за тренировочным полем клуба легкой атлетики, из окна своего класса Кагеяма видел бассейн, маленькое хлорированное море, взятое в строгие берега с прямыми углами. Ни разу ему не удалось застать за тренировкой клуб плавания или какой-нибудь класс на физкультуре. Бассейн стоял всегда чистый и безлюдный.

Из приоткрытого окна возле доски доносились стук мяча об асфальт и чьи-то голоса. Кагеяма прислушался и машинально сделал вывод: для волейбольного мяча удары звучали слишком тяжело.

Он провел большим пальцем по краю парты. Миг-другой деревянная поверхность холодила кожу, но быстро нагрелась, как под солнечными лучами.

Звонок, монотонный, будто бы и сам уже уставший от бесконечных занятий, проник в класс, утихомирив его, распрямив спины, сосредоточив взгляды. 

Кагеяма смотрел перед собой, куда-то поверх плеча Киндаичи, лишь бы не сверлить взглядом его лопатки, напряженно сведенные под белой тканью рубашки.

***

На тренировку после занятий Кагеяма не просто пришел одним из последних, а по-настоящему опоздал. С дежурствами в классе он смирился, они почти не мешали, а со своими обязанностями научился справляться молниеносно. Если бы его спросили, что пошло не так сегодня, он, вероятно, и сам не сумел бы это объяснить. В раздевалке их команды было непривычно тихо, только из зала доносились уже знакомые звуки, вроде похожие на те, что Кагеяма слышал из окна класса, но в то же время совсем другие. Эти скрип кроссовок, разнобойный стук мячей, выкрики и невнятный гул разговоров чем-то отличались. Волейболом, наверное.

Кагеяма постоял с минуту, прислушиваясь, а затем потянулся, чтобы открыть окно: возражать в любом случае некому, все, кроме него, уже успели переодеться. Старая защелка заедала и потому поддалась не сразу. Рукой Кагеяма случайно проехался по подоконнику и недовольно цокнул языком, заметив на манжете рубашки сероватую полоску от пыли. Он отряхнулся, но только растер пыль, а след все равно остался — и теперь был еще четче, чем прежде.

Когда Кагеяма зашел в зал, никто не обратил на это внимания. Ни одного взгляда через плечо или наискосок, ни одного сбоя в ритме упражнений. Словно никто и не заметил опоздания. Только тренер бегло посмотрел на Кагеяму, да и то ничего не сказал, просто кивнул, поджав губы, и вернулся к разговору с менеджером.

Кагеяма так и застыл в дверном проеме: пришлось делать вид, что он перевязывает шнурки, даже не глядя на собственные кроссовки. Пальцы механически теребили крепко затянутый узел, а глазами Кагеяма уже нашел Ойкаву — на другой стороне зала, за линией подачи, с серьезным выражением на лице. 

Как так получалось, что первым делом в любой толпе, в любой компании Кагеяма искал Ойкаву? А находя, беззвучно выдыхал, будто бы от облегчения. Что же в нем было особенного, чем Ойкава так отличался от других? Кагеяма редко задумывался над ответом, но когда все же задумывался, то не мог найти ничего, кроме того самого: «Волейболом, наверное». 

На тренировках ему было проще всего, ведь Кагеяма знал, куда смотреть. В других случаях уровень сложности возрастал, как в играх, которыми Кагеяма не увлекался, но почему-то много о них знал. Встретить Ойкаву в коридоре или на улице, на выходе из школы, Кагеяме ни разу не удалось — как редкого зверя, который никому не показывается просто так. Ойкава был как тот клуб плавания, призрачный, таинственный и неуловимый. Кагеяма, правда, потом выяснил, что никакого клуба плавания в их школе нет, а бассейн чистят ученики в качестве наказания за проступки. Но Ойкава был — настоящий, упорный и слишком наблюдательный.

Ойкава держал в руках мяч и, растопырив пальцы вдоль цветных линий, сдавливал кожаные бока. Обычно улыбчивый, сейчас он казался раздраженным и вперился в мяч таким мрачным взглядом, что Кагеяма почти вздрогнул, как от неожиданно прохладного сквозняка, что хватается за щиколотки посреди жаркого лета и мгновенно пробирает до самых костей.

Кагеяма обвел взглядом зал: большинство до сих пор разминалось. Ойкава уже занял свое привычное место и тренировал подачу отдельно от остальных, и это значило, что он опять пришел раньше всех. Кагеяма поднялся — уловка со шнурками не может работать вечно. Уже остановившись рядом с Куними и Киндаичи, он запоздало вспомнил разговор в классе, озадаченное «Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю» и шелест книжных страниц. Будто отвечая на собственные мысли, Кагеяма дернул плечом. Это просто тренировка. Здесь не обязательно разговаривать друг с другом, раз уж это так беспокоит Киндаичи. Здесь не обязательно даже друг на друга смотреть — если только не во время матча, конечно.

Сделав несколько заходов приседаний, Кагеяма опустился на паркет. Он нарочно выбрал такое положение, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Ойкаву. Даже потянувшись к носкам кроссовок, Кагеяма продолжал вглядываться в дальний угол зала. Не сказать, чтобы чужая тренировка волновала его больше собственной, просто даже вот так наблюдая за Ойкавой, у него можно было чему-нибудь научиться.

Ойкава подбросил мяч — выше, чем обычно, Кагеяма это сразу заметил. Он мог, пожалуй, рассмотреть разницу до миллиметра, если бы как следует сосредоточился. Ему хотелось оценить, насколько такая высота пойдет подаче на пользу, получится ли повторить, но в итоге он просто засмотрелся и тут же подумал: так себе тренировка получается, если бесцельно пялиться.

Звук удара ладонью по мячу громыхнул в голове. В груди что-то будто оборвалось, что-то, болтавшееся там на тонкой, некрепкой ниточке, и оно рухнуло в желудок, как во время неожиданно страшного момента в фильме ужасов. С фильмами ужасов у Кагеямы было не намного больше опыта, чем с играми, но он знал: вся соль в том, что этот момент не такой уж неожиданный на самом деле — его не то чтобы ждешь, но чувствуешь, что он произойдет. И все равно вздрагиваешь, не в силах с собой совладать, когда он все-таки происходит. Так и Кагеяма смотрел, не отрываясь, ждал удара, знал, что он грядет, и все же оказался не готов.

Точно почуяв его смятение, Ойкава повел плечами, медленно поднял взгляд, уперся им в Кагеяму, будто в неясную преграду на своем пути. Будто не сразу сумел переключиться, и в его глазах между Кагеямой и подачей, которая не желала работать как надо, можно было поставить знак равенства. Кагеяме хотелось закричать, чтобы Ойкава не смотрел так, но тогда Ойкава поступил бы наоборот. Хотелось стать невидимкой, слиться с фоном, словно хамелеон, — и в то же время хотелось, чтобы все осталось как есть. Кагеяма, тот самый Кагеяма, у которого все всегда было предельно просто и ясно, сам заплутал в том, чего хочет. Желаний было только два, но и это уже на одно желание больше, чем нужно.

Кагеяме бы опустить глаза, сделать вид, что растяжка требует безраздельного внимания, но Ойкава держал его взгляд, как булавкой пришпилил. Это был не первый раз, когда Кагеяма попался — пожалуй, осторожности ему немного недоставало. 

Лицо Ойкавы, до этого хмурое и бледное, похожее на помятый лист бумаги, вдруг разгладилось. Исчезла сердитая складка между бровей, линия рта перестала выглядеть такой напряженной. Продолжая смотреть, Ойкава улыбнулся и помахал Кагеяме привычным жестом, предназначенным для всех. Так он махал фанаткам на трибунах, знакомым, с которыми пересекся случайно, друзьям, которых дразнил и с которыми веселился. Кагеяма не находил себе места ни в одной из этих категорий. Он деревянно кивнул в ответ, одновременно признавая и то, что смотрел, и то, что его на этом поймали, а потом отвернулся. Кажется, до него донесся смех Ойкавы, который заливался так, словно услышал отличную шутку. 

Щекам стало тепло, но Кагеяма вжал лицо в колени, с удвоенным рвением заканчивая растяжку. Пара кругов точно прочистит ему мозг. 

И все-таки — надо было садиться к Ойкаве спиной.

***

Дорога домой по обыкновению была тихой и пустынной: Кагеяма всегда уходил один, и, как никто не стал за ним увязываться в первый день в команде, так оно и осталось до сих пор. Он шел под гору, мимо старого храма с его бесконечно высокой лестницей, будто упиравшейся в небо, и пинал камешек, который то и дело скатывался обратно. Облака уже тронуло закатным солнцем — как бесформенные разводы краски расплылись на воде. Кагеяма отвлеченно подумал, что был бы не против остаться в зале подольше, но тренер, разгоняя всех по домам, выглядел непреклонным.

Кагеяма, конечно, видел, что Ойкава тенью проскользнул обратно; у него, как капитана, небось свой комплект ключей имелся и разрешение на любые выходки. Видел — но решил, что не скажет ни слова и следом тоже не пойдет.

Несмотря на то, что уже повечерело, на улице было так же тепло, как и днем. Про себя Кагеяма называл такую погоду идеальной для пробежек: не холодно и не жарко, и ветер не холодит спину, а освежает. Если бы, к примеру, щелкая пультом, можно было выбрать не только телевизионный канал, но и погоду, Кагеяма каждый день выбирал бы именно эту.

Он добрался до перекрестка, которым мысленно отмечал половину пути на своей воображаемой карте. Горел пешеходный красный, но вокруг не видно было ни одной машины, не слышно было ни приближающегося рокота двигателя, ни шуршания колес. Никакого вреда в том, чтобы сделать шаг вместо нудного ожидания, но Кагеяма терпеливо оставался на месте, немигающим взглядом следя за красным человечком, который держал руки, как пришитые, по швам. 

Человечек сменил окрас между вдохом и выдохом, Кагеяма не успел даже моргнуть. Он немного потоптался у перехода под заунывную песнь светофора, затем двинулся вперед. Не покидало ощущение, что другая сторона улицы — это хорошо замаскированная ловушка. Кагеяма обернулся: сигнал светофора все так же подмигивал ему, отсчитывая невидимые секунды. 

Осторожно, словно иллюзия могла в любой момент обратиться реальностью, он ступал вдоль дорожки, по краю которой теснились деревья и кусты. В высокой сорной траве спрятался алтарь, такой маленький, что трава вскоре должна была перерасти его и полностью спрятать от любопытных глаз. В открытом домике из отсыревшего дерева стоял каменный божок, сложив перед собой руки, которые взялись зеленью. Одна половина его лица была гладкой, лишенной человеческих черт другой половины, как будто ее обглодала вода.

В траве что-то шевельнулось, и Кагеяма притормозил, пытаясь отследить источник движения. Сначала показался пятнистый хвост, потом — усатая морда, размером чуть больше, чем кулак Кагеямы. Кошка выпрыгнула на асфальт и посмотрела на Кагеяму снизу вверх, точно знала что-то такое, что ему пока недоступно. На ней не было ошейника. Бродячая, определил Кагеяма. Потом решил — да ладно, подумаешь.

Не делая резких движений, он обернулся: обе стороны дороги теперь выглядели вполне одинаково, можно и перепутать по глупости или невнимательности. Вокруг по-прежнему никого не было, только облака будто немного потемнели и просели поближе к земле. Придерживая одной рукой рюкзак, Кагеяма, почти не дыша, опустился на корточки.

Кошка сидела неподвижно, рассматривая Кагеяму, как ему показалось, довольно равнодушным взглядом. Кагеяма потянулся к ней с опаской, ожидая, что она не то тяпнет его за руку, не то убежит, но тут кошка сама ткнулась ему в ладонь и как ни в чем не бывало повела бело-рыжим ухом. 

Кагеяма оторопел.

Когда схлынуло первоначальное удивление, он и сам уже не мог понять, что его так поразило. Всего лишь бродячая кошка, что позволила себя погладить. У нее была совершенно обычная шерстка, мягкая и чистая, без комков засохшей грязи или ран. Она охотно поддавалась ласке, урчала так громко, что вполне могла заменить шум машин, не появившихся на проезжей части этим вечером, а ее усы щекотали Кагеяме кончики пальцев. Все это было абсолютно нормально — и для кошек, и для Кагеямы. Сколько раз он так останавливался по дороге домой или в школу? Сколько раз бродячие коты тянулись к его рукам? Не сосчитать. И все же.

И все же — что?

***

Кошка не выходила у Кагеямы из головы весь вечер. Ни когда он до красноты тер руки под проточной водой, ни во время ужина, ни когда лежал у себя в комнате, глядя в потолок. Мама осторожно поинтересовалась, в порядке ли он, на что Кагеяма привычно ответил, что все хорошо — и даже не соврал. Все и было хорошо. Спроси у него кто, чего ему не хватает, Кагеяма бы крепко задумался. Он, конечно, хотел бы отдавать волейболу больше времени, чем сейчас. И чтобы все в команде относились к игре серьезно, ведь только так они смогут показать хороший результат. Чтобы подача наконец получилась как надо, но это уже был вопрос времени, а не желания, хоть Кагеяма и злился на себя, когда что-то опять не складывалось — мощность ли, скорость ли, точность.

Он резко сел на постели. Подумал немного, опустил ноги на пол и нагнулся вперед, уперев локти в колени и уставившись на стену перед собой. На ней висел олимпийский календарь — единственное, чем Кагеяма позволил себе ее украсить. Календарь ему однажды принесла мама, сказала: чтобы отмечать даты игр. Кагеяма несколько раз обвел маркером ближайший матч на Межшкольных, а все прошедшие дни зачеркивал. То, как линии упорно вылезали из ячеек, выдавали в нем то ли нетерпение, то ли неаккуратность. Привычкой прилежно вычеркивать дни один за другим Кагеяма так и не обзавелся, а делал это скопом, по настроению. 

Ему вдруг вспомнился Ойкава и то, как он сжимал мяч. Ойкава тоже, наверное, злился на себя, хотя никогда не показывал этого в открытую. Никто, казалось, ничего такого не замечал в его поведении, об этом никогда не судачили в раздевалке или втихую на переменах. Может, и обсуждали между собой по дороге домой, но об этом Кагеяма точно не мог знать. 

Он и сам бы не заметил, по правде сказать, будь на месте Ойкавы кто-то другой. Ни на кого больше Кагеяма не смотрел так пристально.

Окинув взглядом стопку учебников на полу возле кровати, Кагеяма не торопился браться за какой-либо из них. Вместо этого, он все еще прокручивал в голове сегодняшнюю тренировку. Вспоминал ту подачу, что не поддалась Ойкаве. С первой встречи Кагеяма запомнил его человеком, в руках которого горело все, за что бы он ни брался. Любой пас, любую подачу Ойкава мог вытянуть, не прекращая улыбаться, даже не вспотев, но Кагеяма хорошо знал, что именно крылось за этой показной легкостью. Раздосадованное лицо, сжатые кулаки, побелевшие костяшки пальцев. Капитанский комплект ключей от спортзала. 

Кагеяма посмотрел на свою ладонь. Все слилось в одно: и ощущение тугих панелей мяча, и старой, немного потрепанной лямки рюкзака, и кошачьи усы, что забавно сгибались, утыкаясь кончиками в подушечки пальцев.

Кагеяма плюхнулся обратно на кровать, заложил руки под голову. Дата ближайшего официального матча маячила на периферии, напоминая о себе, но Кагеяма давно уже запомнил и ее, и время, и место проведения. Он повернулся лицом к стене — поле зрения сузилось до бледно-синей поверхности, уголка одеяла, собственных коленей. Кагеяма закрыл глаза, сводя это поле зрения на нет.

Этой ночью ему приснилась кошка с ополовиненной мордой, и часть ее выглядела стертой ластиком — необратимо.

***

Кагеяма надавил на веки: в уголках глаз выступили слезы, в темноте пальцы оставляли округлые следы со светлой каймой, которые практически сразу выцветали. Как и не бывало. 

Обычно Кагеяма спал крепко и без сновидений, поэтому вчерашний сон заставил его напрячься — не столько даже содержанием, сколько своим наличием. 

Именно поэтому он проснулся раньше звонка будильника и какое-то время рассматривал потолок, который ничуть не изменился со вчерашнего вечера, но теперь все равно отчего-то казался чужим. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, Кагеяма быстро собрался посреди утренней тишины дома и отправился на тренировку, рассудив, что, даже если он придет слишком рано и никого не будет, всегда можно отвлечься и погонять несколько кругов рядом с залом. Или проверить тренировочное поле легкоатлетов — вдруг оно окажется свободным.

Дверь в спортзал была приоткрыта, и пусть Кагеяма, благодаря какому-то невероятному шестому чувству, уже догадался, кого увидит, все равно он остановился на пороге, тихонько заглянув внутрь.

Ойкава задумчиво стучал мячом по паркету, размеренно, почти лениво. Солнце высвечивало его макушку, отчего в его волосах, не так тщательно уложенных, как обычно, Кагеяме привиделся какой-то медный отблеск. 

Ойкава обернулся почти сразу, точно почувствовал. Хотя Кагеяма и не надеялся остаться незамеченным, то, как быстро его вычислили, неприятно укололо.

— Доброе утро, — первым отозвался Ойкава, так и не выпустив из рук мяч. — Ты сегодня рано, Кагеяма.

— Доброе, — ответил Кагеяма. По тону получилось так, словно он врал и не краснел. Тон этот совсем не предполагал доброго утра. Ойкава приподнял брови: тоже заметил. — А вы, Ойкава-сан, будто и не уходили вовсе.

Кагеяма не то чтобы не успел прикусить язык. Просто не захотел. То, как дрогнуло лицо Ойкавы на долю секунды, чем-то напомнило, как он с каждым подбросом поднимал мяч незримо выше. В дело вступали невидимые величины, не предназначенные для наблюдения невооруженным глазом, но Кагеяма все равно увидел — в конце концов, он по-прежнему знал, куда смотреть.

Неужели, подумалось ему. Неужели Ойкава и правда ночевал здесь. Почему-то эта мысль не слишком удивляла. Кагеяма покрутил ее в голове, словно мяч, и так, и эдак, и все-таки не находил ее такой уж странной.

Ойкава оскорбленно фыркнул:

— Еще чего, стал бы я здесь ночевать. 

И уставился на Кагеяму — точно ждал реакции, поверит ли, не поверит, станет ли возражать и допытываться.

Кагеяма не стал.

— Ясно, — коротко подытожил он и не спешил добавлять что-либо еще. У него не было повода не верить — равно как и наоборот. 

Теперь уже Ойкава изучал его открыто, не таясь, выискивал что-то свое, и Кагеяме показалось вдруг, что эта нечаянная, нежданная перемена мест слагаемых меняет все. Он молча ждал, до чего Ойкава досмотрится.

Ни до чего особенного.

— Нужен ключ от раздевалки? — переключился Ойкава, пока молчание не затянулось совсем уж неловко.

— Нет, я уже одет для тренировки. Переобуюсь только.

Ойкава слабо взмахнул рукой.

— Как скажешь.

Оставив уличную обувь за порогом, Кагеяма ступил на пол, отполированный так, что видно было отражение кроссовок и болтавшегося на стороне кончика шнурка. 

Он подошел к корзине с мячами, взял один, вслушиваясь в методичный стук мяча Ойкавы. Ничего такого в этом звуке не было, и все-таки он завораживал. Кагеяма всерьез подозревал, что дело не в мяче, который вообще мог быть любым. Это все Ойкава, он добывал из мячей чуднЫе звуки, а из людей — лучшую игру, на которую они только способны. И вот этот прием, подумал Кагеяма с неожиданной ясностью, он никогда не сможет повторить, неважно, сколько будет тренировок или упорства.

— Что-то не так?

Голос Ойкавы эхом прокатился по залу и лег Кагеяме в уши — мягко и беспокойно.

Неправильно.

Кагеяма обернулся. Он-то считал, что после ничего не значащего — или все-таки значащего слишком много — разговора Ойкава вернется к своим заботам, а о нем и думать забудет. Вместо этого Ойкава подошел ближе.

— Ну же, Кагеяма. Поведай любимому капитану о своих бедах!

Кагеяма озадаченно взглянул на него.

— С чего вы взяли, что есть какие-то беды?

Ойкава расплылся в улыбке, которая сообщала, что Кагеяма попался на удочку. Как и планировалось. Кагеяма вообще не очень понимал, как Ойкава может так много улыбаться — и зачем.

— То есть с частью про любимого капитана ты спорить не станешь?

— Вы у нас единственный капитан, — сухо напомнил Кагеяма, что, в общем-то, было так себе ответом. 

— Намекаешь, что у вас просто выбора нет и приходится любить что дают?

Кагеяма вздохнул. Почему, когда он не захотел говорить о чем-то вслух, Ойкава взял и сделал это вместо него?

— Ойкава-сан.

— Да, Кагеяма-кун?

Когда Ойкава пытался изображать учтивость, внутри Кагеямы поднималось невнятное нечто: недовольство, недоверие, недо- что-то еще, безымянное пока, малознакомое.

Кагеяма спросил, прежде чем успел как следует подумать — и отбросить эту затею:

— Взглянете на мою подачу?

Кагеяма и сам не знал, какого ответа ждал, но заинтересованный взгляд Ойкавы говорил: «Продолжай».

— С ней что-то не то, — мысленно морщась, сказал Кагеяма. И пяти минут ведь не прошло с тех пор, как он спросил у Ойкавы, с чего тот взял, будто у него есть какая-то беда. Кагеяма понятия не имел, рыбачил ли Ойкава когда-нибудь, но подсекал он почти профессионально. — Я чувствую, но не могу толком объяснить.

— Хорошо, давай посмотрю, — протянул Ойкава, явно не особо задумываясь.

Кагеяма застыл на полувдохе, едва не поперхнулся этим воздухом. Ответ Ойкавы оказался не тем, на что он рассчитывал, — хотя Кагеяма и сам даже не знал, рассчитывал ли на что-то, кроме смены темы.

И все же от того, как легко Ойкава согласился, словно ему это ничего не стоило, пульс застучал у Кагеямы где-то в горле. Чего же он ждал? Отказа? Насмешки? Зачем тогда было предлагать? Иногда он совсем не понимал Ойкаву, а иногда — что было куда хуже — себя.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Кагеяма, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — Смотрите.

— Смотрю-смотрю, не переживай.

Ойкава, похоже, ненавидел оставлять за кем-то последнее слово.

Кагеяма крепче сжал выбранный мяч и в несколько широких шагов оказался на позиции. Выдохнул, ощущая на себе взгляд Ойкавы. Как и обещал, тот смотрел.

Подброс, разбег, прыжок. То самое чувство неправильности, старый знакомец, проявилось вспышкой — недостаточно яркой, впрочем, чтобы найти ее источник и что-то исправить.

Удар и жжение в ладони. Кагеяма целился в угол возле задней линии, но траектория мяча вышла неровной, дряблой даже, и не дотянулась до нужного места. Едва коснувшись мяча, Кагеяма уже знал, что так будет. 

— Колени, — просто сказал Ойкава и для верности, будто хотел убедиться, что его поймут, подошел и стукнул Кагеяму ребром ладони под коленями.

— Ойкава-сан! 

Возмущения не хватило спросить, что Ойкава творит. Тот склонил голову и сказал:

— Ты что же это, Кагеяма, щекотки боишься?

Кагеяма вскинул подбородок.

— Не боюсь.

— Вот и славно. Тогда и дергаться нечего, — сладко улыбнулся Ойкава, сразу видно: не поверил.

Кагеяме пришлось напомнить себе, что он сам попросил помочь.

— В следующий раз попробуй согнуть колени сильнее, так получится лучший прыжок и удар будет точнее.

Кагеяма задумался. Несмотря ни на что, совет казался серьезным и стоил того, чтобы им воспользоваться. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Ойкаву — в последний раз, просто чтобы удостовериться: странное, новообретенное шестое чувство промолчит.

— Хорошо, попробую, — Кагеяма кивнул. — Спасибо, Ойкава-сан.

— Не за что, обращайся, если еще будут вопросы, — просиял Ойкава, как самый настоящий единственный и всеми любимый капитан.

И все. Больше ничего. Дежурная улыбка, дежурное «Не за что». Ойкава больше ничего не сказал и ничего не попросил взамен. Никаких странных выходок и требований, на которые — Кагеяма по какой-то причине был совершенно уверен, — тот однозначно способен. 

Кагеяма наконец понял: пока Ойкава улыбался ему, подшучивал, немигающим взглядом провожал подачу, чтобы дать совет, все это время Кагеяма по инерции продолжал ждать подвоха.

Ему отчего-то стало дурно.

***

Тем же утром тренер разбил их на две группы, чтобы провести игру внутри команды. Ойкава, конечно, оказался по ту сторону сетки — а вместе с ним и большая часть запасных.

Кагеяма смотрел, как Ойкава переговаривался с ними, как, смеясь, ободряюще хлопал по плечам и тихо раздавал указания. Видеть такого Ойкаву, да еще на противоположной части площадки казалось чем-то очень естественным и привычным. Возможно, все дело было в том, что тренеру нравилась расстановка, при которой Ойкава и Кагеяма волей-неволей сталкивались лбами. Кагеяме, признаться, это тоже нравилось: следить в игре и за самим Ойкавой, и за ходом его мыслей, отвечать сбросом на сброс, подачей на подачу, пасом на пас.

Он покосился в сторону. Справа у сетки стоял Киндаичи. Поймав взгляд Кагеямы, раздраженно цыкнул — и дальше смотрел исключительно перед собой. Похоже, Киндаичи совсем не горел желанием, чтобы он вел себя как Ойкава. Какая-то часть Кагеямы почувствовала облегчение от того, что никто не ждет от него мотивационных речей и шуток, которые разряжали бы атмосферу. О том, что же Киндаичи настолько не понравилось, раз тот даже смотреть ему в глаза не хочет, он решил спросить уже после тренировки. 

— Кагеяма.

Кагеяма дернулся, услышав свою фамилию. Ойкава подошел к сетке почти вплотную и протянул ладонь.

— У нас же не официальный матч, — растерянно проговорил Кагеяма, пялясь на Ойкаву во все глаза. Зачем он это делал? Эта игра — не первая и не последняя, в которой им придется сойтись, но именно сегодня, именно сейчас Ойкаве вдруг захотелось пожать ему руку. В другом случае Кагеяма бы обрадовался, наверное, но не в этот раз: все еще ждал подвоха.

— И что, — Ойкава взглянул на него, как на несмышленого, — это разве повод не продемонстрировать уважение своему противнику?

Кагеяма не нашел, что возразить. Ойкава, может, был и прав, так почему же он чувствовал себя настолько странно? Вот на что это было похоже — на тот самый момент во время подачи, когда, едва отпустив мяч в полет, он понимал, что сделал что-то не так. Подача не удастся. Ничего не исправить. Остается пробовать заново, еще раз и еще.

Кагеяма неуверенно перехватил ладонь Ойкавы под сеткой. Слабо сжал, но Ойкава неожиданно крепко сдавил его пальцы в ответ.

— Удачной игры, Кагеяма.

Его прошило мыслью, похожей на острый спазм боли, которая вцепилась в него и никак не желала отпускать: всякий раз, когда Ойкава обращался к нему, собственная фамилия резала слух Кагеямы, словно была чужой.

— Удачной игры, Ойкава-сан, — послушно пожелал он.

Разговаривать с Ойкавой — или вообще на него смотреть — совсем не то, что было нужно перед игрой. Для Кагеямы никогда не составляло особенного труда сосредоточиться, выключить из сознания все, кроме мяча, сетки, игроков на площадке, но Ойкава со своей сильной хваткой и непонятными намерениями нашел в нем какую-то червоточину, из-за чего привычный ход вещей дал сбой.

Голос Ойкавы в голове не затихал, на разные лады повторяя: «Кагеяма, Кагеяма, Кагеяма». Фамилия была с ним всю жизнь, но сейчас Кагеяма не ее хотел услышать.

Свисток к началу игры прозвучал для него будто с опозданием, растревоженная Ойкавой буря внутри не поспевала за штилем снаружи. Все это было немного — намного — серьезней, чем подача, которая пошла не так.

***

Киндаичи зло хлопнул дверью раздевалки, и Кагеяма остался один. Он так и не успел ничего у Киндаичи спросить, и теперь, видно, спрашивать уже не было смысла: вряд ли тот вообще захочет разговаривать.

Он как раз застегивал пуговицы на рубашке, когда дверь в раздевалку приоткрылась, а в проеме показалась голова Ойкавы. Пальцы Кагеямы замерли над одной из свободных пуговиц, и он поспешил ее застегнуть, но, как назло, вот так сразу не вышло. Кагеяма выдохнул и оставил ее в покое, решив, что это всего лишь пуговица, он переживет как-нибудь, а Ойкава переживет тем более.

— Пора на выход, — торжественно объявил Ойкава. Завидев полностью одетого Кагеяму, распахнул двери настежь и привалился к косяку, спрятав руки в карманах брюк. Когда он сам успел переодеться, Кагеяма совершенно не заметил, только обратил внимание, что челка у Ойкавы больше не была влажной и не липла ко лбу. — Кыш.

Кагеяма вопросительно взглянул на него. Ойкава закатил глаза.

— Как можно быть таким непонятливым, Кагеяма-кун. — Если бы Ойкава хоть отдаленно представлял, насколько Кагеяму возмущало такое обращение, то, верно, использовал бы его к месту и не к месту. — Мне надо закрыть раздевалку, а тебе — топать на занятия.

— А вам на занятия не надо?

— И мне надо. Тем больше причин поторопиться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой любимый капитан получил нагоняй?

— Единственный капитан, — поправил его Кагеяма, вспоминая утренний разговор, и только потом как следует подумал. Какое-то ощущение несоответствия заставило его вернуться и мысленно повторить сказанное. Потом захотелось закрыть лицо руками. Или вжать голову в плечи. Что-нибудь, в общем. Посмотреть на Ойкаву он решился не сразу. Тот до сих пор никак не отозвался: должно быть, его эти слова впечатлили не меньше самого Кагеямы.

Он осторожно поднял глаза. На лице Ойкавы застыло выражение, которое, Кагеяма подозревал, было идеальным отражением его собственного. Ойкава моргнул, разбивая это вероятное сходство, а затем его прорвало: сначала мелко затряслись плечи, и следом он содрогнулся весь от сдавленного хохота.

Кагеяма обреченно подумал: Ойкава будет припоминать ему это до конца жизни. Подумал — и оборвал себя: жизни ли? Они разойдутся в разные стороны уже после средней школы, на старшую Кагеяма пока не строил планов, но точно знал, что не пойдет за Ойкавой, какую бы тот ни выбрал.

— Из твоих уст это звучит как лучший комплимент, — отсмеявшись, сказал Ойкава, а Кагеяме уже было не смешно и не стыдно. Ему было никак. Он промолчал.

Ойкава же, не дождавшись отклика, тихонько вздохнул. Кагеяма не разобрал — устало, разочарованно или как-то еще, — и не хотел разбирать.

— Как тебе сегодняшняя игра?

Ойкава перевел разговор в более привычное для них обоих русло, а Кагеяма не стал напоминать ему, что не так давно тот собирался закрывать раздевалку и идти в класс.

— Нормально.

— Хорошая? — Ойкава настойчиво добивался более определенного ответа.

— Могла быть лучше, — сказал Кагеяма, подразумевая «Если бы мы выиграли».

— Могла, — согласился Ойкава. Даже мысль о том, насколько странно, что Ойкава вот так просто с ним соглашался, не помешала Кагеяме понять: под своими «могла» они имели в виду совершенно разные вещи. — Твои пасы становятся быстрее.

Кагеяма сразу уловил по его голосу, что это не похвала. Подождал, пока Ойкава продолжит, но тот молчал. Только смотрел на Кагеяму тяжелым, нечитаемым взглядом, и он некстати вспомнил про не застегнутую пуговицу, беспорядок на голове и слегка примятый рукав гакурана.

Не удержался, спросил все-таки, выталкивая слова из пересохшего горла:

— Это плохо?

— Все-то тебе расскажи. Какой ты хитрый, Кагеяма-кун!

Он как мог равнодушно пожал плечами, хотя «Кагеяма-кун» раздражением вспыхнуло где-то между ребер.

— Вы сами это начали, Ойкава-сан.

— А закончить придется в другой раз. — Ойкава кивнул в сторону выхода, как будто наконец вспомнив, зачем пришел. — Разве я не говорил, что тебе пора?

— Нам, — пробурчал Кагеяма себе под нос.

Ойкава почти пропел:

— Прости, я не расслышал.

— Нам, — упрямо повторил Кагеяма уже громче. — Не мне пора. Нам.

— Да-да. Только шевелись быстрее.

Хоть на словах Ойкава и подгонял, но все же терпеливо дождался, пока Кагеяма приведет себя в порядок и соберет вещи, и мягко закрыл дверь, как только он оказался в коридоре. Кагеяма потоптался немного у раздевалки, но все же решил оставить Ойкаву и побрел на занятия в одиночестве.

За спиной послышался щелчок замка. Он сказал себе, что дойдет до конца коридора и только потом обернется.

И когда все же обернулся — Ойкавы уже не было.

***

Кагеяме не очень хотелось это признавать, но благодаря тому, что Ойкава вовремя выдернул его из раздевалки, он не опоздал в класс. Даже пришел немного раньше. 

Киндаичи и Куними о чем-то негромко переговаривались. Подойдя к ним, Кагеяма подумал было, что они резко замолчат и, как и на площадке, не захотят даже на него смотреть, но те продолжили как ни в чем не бывало.

Он вспомнил о словах Ойкавы. В последнее время они много разговаривали наедине. До этого Кагеяма с ним почти не общался за пределами игр или их разборов. Игроков много, а капитан один, всем внимания в любом случае не достанется. Кагеяма спокойно довольствовался тем, что наблюдал со стороны.

Заняв свое место, он сцепил руки в замок поверх парты, прислушиваясь к голосам Киндаичи и Куними. Содержание их разговора ускользало мимо него, Кагеяма задумался о своем. Во время игры Киндаичи запорол почти половину из отданных ему пасов и с каждым провалом бесился еще больше; неудивительно, что к концу тренировки у него из ушей едва пар не валил. А Куними будто и вовсе мечтал находиться по другую сторону сетки. Кагеяма сам не до конца был уверен, откуда взялась эта мысль, Куними не выдавали ни слова, ни жесты, ни выражение лица, которое оставалось одинаково нейтральным как при заработанных очках, так и при отданных. Не изменилось оно и с финальным свистком, разве что в движениях стало больше размеренности. Смотреть на половину соперника — неизбежная необходимость, но когда уже после игры Ойкава чуть приподнял сетку, пробрался к ним и обратился к Куними, у того на лице появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку. На Кагеяму Ойкава взглянул мимоходом и ничего не сказал.

Кагеяма уже определился, что обязательно спросит у Киндаичи, в чем проблема, и от своего решения отказываться был не намерен. Не знал только, как подступиться. Как правильно спросить, чтобы получить нужный ответ. Это уже была не тренировка, совсем иная ситуация. Здесь придется друг друга слушать и по возможности смотреть в глаза.

— Эй, Киндаичи, — позвал он. Чем не завязка для разговора.

Тот удивленно дернулся, оборвав себя на полуслове. Они с Куними повернули головы: Киндаичи резко, Куними — медленней, будто решал для себя, стоит ли вообще уделять внимание.

— Сегодня во время игры, — начал Кагеяма и понял, что совсем не продумал окончание этой фразы. Мысль начала было оформляться в уме, а затем схлопнулась, оставив после себя пустоту. Вопрос, который Кагеяма собирался задать, будет неуютным для них обоих. И он уже не был до конца уверен, что хочет его задавать. Что хочет получить ответ. — Все нормально? — невнятно закончил Кагеяма, а мысленно клял себя последними словами. 

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Киндаичи, потом он моргнул и отмахнулся:

— А, да забей. Просто расстроился, что проиграли. Кстати, Кагеяма, будешь яблоко?

Что? 

Кагеяма никогда не жаловался на скорость реакции, но сейчас безнадежно не поспевал за словами Киндаичи. Они ведь говорили о волейболе? Пытались, во всяком случае. 

— Что? — повторил он вслух.

— Яблоко. У меня осталось лишнее с завтрака.

Кагеяме не особенно хотелось яблоко, но и не хотелось отказывать. Казалось, что после его неловкой попытки поговорить принять яблоко — это как сделать шаг навстречу. Эта глупая мысль ела его поедом. Будто хватаясь за соломинку, Кагеяма спросил:

— А Куними предлагал?

— А Куними отказался.

Послышалось недовольное:

— Куними вообще-то здесь и все слышит.

Киндаичи хохотнул, глядя на кислое лицо, которое скорчил Куними, а Кагеяме почудилось, что чья-то бесцеремонная рука сгребла его внутренности в охапку и сжала. Ситуация была обыкновенной, не произошло ничего страшного, а чувство было нехорошим, тягучим, таким неподходящим и совершенно бессмысленным.

— Яблоко, — выдавил Кагеяма, чтобы как-то разбить это ощущение. Голос слушался. Все было в порядке. — Я возьму. Если можно.

Киндаичи просто кивнул и полез в сумку, а пару мгновений спустя достал оттуда краснобокое крупное яблоко. Такие обычно легче легкого принять за муляж, настолько идеально они выглядят. Кагеяма взял его, обхватил пальцами — яблоко с трудом помещалось в ладонь.

Он откусил немного, поймал языком капельку сока, которая вот-вот скатилась бы с губы на подбородок. Хотел уже сказать, что вкусно, но…

— Оно отравлено, — ровным голосом сообщил Куними. Соврал. Кагеяма видел это в приподнявшихся уголках его рта, чувствовал всем нутром, по-прежнему зажатым в тиски, но все равно чуть не подавился.

Киндаичи тут же покатился со смеху. Куними и сам тихонько рассмеялся, обнажив зубы, а Кагеяме показалось, наконец показалось — тиски отпускают.

***

В обеденную перемену Кагеяма спустился к автомату с напитками на втором этаже. В коридоре его параллели было людно, все торопились куда-то: то в столовую, то из столовой, то на улицу, то обратно в классы. Кагеяма лавировал среди потока людей, как-то умудряясь никого при этом не задевать.

Если третий этаж, где располагался его класс, напоминал муравейник, в котором у каждого были свои дела, второй по сравнению с ним казался заброшенным. Впрочем, так Кагеяме нравилось даже больше. Не приходилось, по крайней мере, прокладывать себе путь, бурчать под нос извинения или выслушивать редкие чужие, ловить на себе возмущенные взгляды, стоило только тронуть кого-то локтем.

Вот и сейчас весь этаж практически пустовал, разве что возле автомата отиралась тройка парней с параллели, а вместе с ними — какой-то первогодка. Они все, как один, повернули головы и посмотрели на Кагеяму. Выдал ли его звук шагов в безлюдном коридоре, теперь не имело значения: четыре пары глаз настороженно разглядывали его, не мигая. Кагеяма не сообразил, в чем причина такого внимания, делить им уж точно нечего, но отметил про себя, как они реагировали на малейшее его движение. 

Когда он подошел еще ближе, те опустили глаза, развернулись в противоположную сторону и ушли, так ничего и не купив. Кагеяма пожал плечами им вслед. 

Забросив деньги в прорезь для монеток, он дождался, пока выпадет его клубничное молоко. Этот автомат всегда немного притормаживал, зато молоко в нем никогда не заканчивалось.

Кагеяма с негромким хлопком проткнул отверстие трубочкой и задумчиво потянул питье, чуть прихватив трубочку зубами. Даже в этот момент Ойкава не шел у него из головы. В нем что-то не складывалось, Кагеяма то и дело обнаруживал лишние детальки образа, которые некуда было приложить. Ни к чему они не подходили, но и случайными в общей куче совсем не выглядели. Несовпадение беспокоило Кагеяму гораздо сильнее, чем должно было. Почему простое наблюдение за тренировками превратилось в это? У него никогда не хватало терпения собирать большие пазлы из сотни мелких кусочков, такие занятия казались ему бессмысленными. И вот сейчас он стоял с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к автомату с напитками, чей практически бесшумный гул отдавался вибрацией внутри, и пытался собрать то, что не хотело быть собранным.

Ойкава смотрел на его подачу и давал советы, своими окольными капитанскими путями пытался что-то до Кагеямы донести — это, по крайней мере, он точно понял. Что именно Ойкава пытался ему сказать, был уже другой вопрос, требовавший расшифровки. Ойкава то дразнил его, то вдруг становился совершенно серьезным. Чуждым. Но разве не такого внимания от человека, на которого равняешься, хотел бы каждый? 

А Кагеяма, получается, хотел чего-то другого.

Он раздраженно пнул автомат пяткой, чувствуя и самого себя механизмом, из которого сыплются детали. Раньше Кагеяма либо хотел, либо нет. Предельно четко, все сомнения — это блажь. 

Он задал себе прямой вопрос, уже не пытаясь как-то уйти от тревожной мысли: «Чего, чего тебе надо?».

И сам ответил — пугающе быстро, оказывается, стоило только спросить.

«Надо, чтобы Ойкава сложился».

***

На следующей тренировке они все вместе разбирали своего первого противника на Межшкольных. Им досталась команда, которая раньше ни разу не проходила отборочные, с хилым основным составом и пустой скамейкой запасных.

Ойкава был одним из немногих, кто по-настоящему внимательно смотрел запись игры от начала до конца. На Кагеяму за все время он не взглянул ни разу, и это не должно было удивлять, но Кагеяма ошеломленно обнаружил, что к вниманию Ойкавы, каким бы оно ни было, уже привык. Потом, присмотревшись, заметил: Ойкава отчего-то держался отстраненно и почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Дело было не только в Кагеяме. Ему следовало успокоиться, но стало только хуже. В который раз Кагеяма подумал: надо подойти и что-то сказать. Решительности ему было не занимать, а вот нужные слова он обычно находил с трудом. Еще одно его отличие от Ойкавы.

Как и все, Кагеяма пробежал свои круги по залу, отработал упражнения, потренировался с доигровщиками, которые, хоть и попали в основной состав, чаще отсиживались на скамейке. Попробовал подавать по совету Ойкавы, и получилось гораздо лучше, чем раньше. 

Эта тренировка была точно такой же, как и десятки предыдущих до нее, но Кагеяма ловил себя на мысли, что ждет, когда же она наконец закончится. Впервые с ним произошло подобное. И как только он осознал, о чем подумал, то остановился посреди прыжка. Нелепо приземлился, пошатнулся, мяч укатился в сторону и остановился, тихо врезавшись в стену.

Хотя каждое движение после ощущалось нервным покалыванием иголок, это был единственный раз за тренировку, когда Кагеяма выпустил из рук мяч по оплошности.

Он делал подачу за подачей, сильнее сгибая колени, как и сказал Ойкава, то и дело чувствуя фантомное давление ребра его ладони. Почти наяву слышал, как тот требовательно говорит: опускайся ниже, иначе не получится то, что тебе хочется.

Когда пришло время собираться домой, Ойкава без обычной мягкости улыбнулся первогодкам и пообещал, что сам все уберет, снимет сетку и сложит мячи, как только закончит.

Кагеяма держался поодаль, дожидаясь, пока все разойдутся. Сидел, подпирая стену, понемногу отхлебывая воду из бутылки, хотя ему совсем не хотелось пить. Как и не хотелось подходить к Ойкаве при всех. 

Ойкава стоял к нему спиной. Кагеяма поднялся и отряхнул шорты, подобрал один из мячей, что закатился в угол зала. Размашистым шагом направился к Ойкаве, одну за другой пересекая все белые линии, что их разделяли.

— Ойкава-сан, — окликнул он, но тот не отреагировал, будто Кагеяма не звал его и не был совсем рядом. Кагеяма добавил, уже громче и, как ему показалось, увереннее: — Ойкава-сан, посмотрите подачу?

Ойкава повернулся так плавно, будто кто-то наложил на реальность эффект замедленной съемки. Недобро прищурился: никогда и никого он не удостаивал таким взглядом. Кагеяма почувствовал бы себя особенным, если бы глаза Ойкавы не прожигали насквозь. 

— И с чего бы мне это делать, — спросил Ойкава, невысоко подбросив мяч и тем самым заставив Кагеяму за ним проследить, — Тобио-чан?

У Кагеямы зазвенело в ушах. 

«Тобио-чан».

«Тобио-чан».  
Ойкава еще, кажется, говорил что-то, но Кагеяма его не слышал. Видел, как шевелились его губы, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Одно-единственное «Тобио-чан» перекрыло собой все.

— …в общем, не доставай меня, Тобио-чан. Я занят, — голос Ойкавы то доносился будто издалека, сквозь глухое шипение, то понемногу приближался. Что-то внутри Кагеямы нашло нужную радиоволну. Шипение остановилось, но в ушах до сих пор звенело, хоть и гораздо тише.

Ойкава показушно крутанулся на пятках, чего никогда раньше на памяти Кагеямы не делал, только и мелькнула спина в серой футболке, влажные завитки на затылке.

— Подождите! — воскликнул Кагеяма, не зная, что еще сказать. Глупость какая: на секунду ему подумалось, что сейчас Ойкава развернется, уйдет из зала вот так, в тренировочной одежде, и больше Кагеяма не сможет его найти, как никогда не находил ни в коридорах, ни во дворе, ни на улицах города.

— Что непонятного, Тобио-чан? Сказал же, что я…

— Заняты, да. Я слышал, — перебил Кагеяма. Ему казалось, еще немного — и дыхания не хватит. Общение с Ойкавой никогда прежде не выматывало его так, словно Кагеяма бежал бесконечно долго. — Чем?

— Какая тебе разница, чем? — вспылил Ойкава. — Иногда настойчивость совсем не привлекает, Тобио-чан, так и знай.

Звон, что не прекращался все это время, вдруг утих. Забавно: он как начался с имени Кагеямы, так им и закончился.

Кагеяма серьезно кивнул, не сводя с Ойкавы глаз. Кто же ты, вертелось на языке. Ты не Ойкава. Тебя я вижу впервые, но будто бы знаю очень давно.

— Вам, наверное, лучше знать, Ойкава-сан. Про настойчивость. Вы так настойчиво зовете меня по имени. Почему?

Ойкава подбоченился.

— Или опять спросите, какая мне разница?

— И когда ты успел стать такой занозой? — шумно выдохнул Ойкава, неожиданно быстро смирившись и с Кагеямой, и с его вопросами. Кагеяма смотрел на него — и больше не думал, что тот исчезнет.

— Кто вы? — спросил без обиняков. Пусть глупо, пусть невероятно, но насчет этого он тоже все уже решил: обязательно спросит. И послушает, что Ойкава скажет в ответ. Тот Ойкава, которого Кагеяма знал, принял бы вопрос безоговорочно и деланно обиделся, а затем перевел все в шутку, над которой сам бы посмеялся. 

Этот Ойкава бросил на Кагеяму такой взгляд, словно не верил, что тот всерьез. Уточнил:

— Мы так и будем задавать вопросы на вопросы?

— Вы это начали, Ойкава-сан, — заметил Кагеяма. — Ничего не мешает вам для разнообразия ответить.

Ойкава засмеялся.

— Семпаи плохо тебя воспитывали.

— Вы — мой семпай. А остальные… — Кагеяма вдруг осекся. Все, что он хотел сказать, застряло в горле, не позволяя даже сделать вдох. Блуждая среди тумана, он будто наконец вышел на свет и увидел совсем не то, чего ждал.

Зато Ойкава изобразил невероятно заинтересованное лицо:

— Что же ты замолчал, Тобио-чан? Продолжай.

Кагеяма не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, но Ойкава, кажется, был не против поболтать вместо него. 

— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, что остальные семпаи у тебя — золото, не что такой противный я? Только где они? Что-то не видно, — он театрально оглянулся и развел руками. 

— Ивайзуми-сан… — неожиданно хрипло произнес Кагеяма. 

Ойкава закатил глаза.

— Ива-чан выпустился давным-давно. Как и остальные. Хочешь спросить: если так, то что же здесь делает твой любимый семпай и капитан, да?

Да. 

Сколько угодно раз «да» — за один честный ответ. Кагеяма и рад бы возразить, поймать Ойкаву на лжи. Хотел бы он дождаться, когда же тому надоест несмешная шутка, которая чересчур затянулась. Хотел бы воскликнуть, что видел Ивайзуми-сана на тренировке, да только никак не мог вспомнить, когда это было в последний раз — сегодня утром, вчера или, может, год назад. 

Что вы на это скажете, Ойкава-сан? Чья это шутка — моей памяти или ваша? 

Ойкава приложил палец к губам и подмигнул — точно знал, что творилось у Кагеямы в голове. 

— Оставлю это твоему воображению, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Вечно вы говорите загадками.

Ойкава просто пожал плечами.

— Только потому, что они тебе не нравятся. Хочешь еще одну?

— Если я скажу «нет», вас же это не остановит?

— Сообразительный Тобио-чан. — Ойкава весело взъерошил Кагеяме волосы.

За секунду он сменил гнев на милость: в один момент недовольно сверлил взглядом, а в другой — едва ли не гладил по голове. Сколько Кагеяма его знал, а Ойкава так и не стал понятнее.

— Как думаешь, Тобио-чан, мир — он большой или маленький? — протянул Ойкава, высматривая что-то на потолке и щурясь от яркого света ламп. Кагеяма прошелся взглядом от его кадыка к глазам, попытался что-то в них прочитать, но не увидел ничего, как не увидел бы в беззвездную ночь.

Нахмурился. 

— С чего такой вопрос?

— А ты ответь для разнообразия, — передразнил Ойкава. 

— Большой, конечно, — недоуменно сказал Кагеяма.

— А я вот думаю, что очень маленький.

— Вы это говорите, просто чтобы со мной поспорить?

Ойкава посмотрел на него так ласково-ласково, что Кагеяме стало не по себе. Сказал — как пожурил непутевого:

— Не весь мир вертится вокруг тебя, Тобио. 

Кагеяма вспыхнул и хотел было возразить, что вовсе так не думает, но не успел. Ойкава поднял указательный палец, добиваясь внимания, которое и без того принадлежало ему, и добавил:

— Не весь мир, только маленькая его часть. Но даже если в этом маленьком мирке ты король и можешь что угодно, большой мир все равно намного лучше.

— Я вас не понимаю, — честно признался Кагеяма. — Давайте хотя бы сейчас представим, что я просто обожаю загадки, и вы скажете то, что хотите сказать, по-нормальному?

— Нет уж, так не пойдет. Хитрый Тобио-чан!

Порой Кагеяме думалось, что они с Ойкавой ходят кругами, иногда повторяют одни и те же реплики на разные лады, придавая им другое значение. Будто бы целую вечность назад он слышал что-то похожее от того Ойкавы, который всегда звал его исключительно по фамилии, улыбался доброжелательно и, как теперь казалось, не по-настоящему.

— Но добрый Ойкава-сан не оставит своего кохая в беде. Вот тебе подсказка: подойди к Киндаичи и скажи, что хочешь знать, какой у него самый страшный секрет. Уверен, он не откажет!

Ойкава выглядел так, словно взаправду забавлялся. Кагеяма изучал выражение его лица, не торопясь с ответом. Пауза в разговоре лежала между ними неподъемным камнем, и чем дольше Кагеяма молчал, тем более бутафорским казалось веселье Ойкавы. Зачем вы улыбаетесь, если на самом деле не хочется, так и подмывало Кагеяму сказать, но он сказал другое:

— А если я спрошу у вас, — с любопытством чуть склонил голову, повторяя этот жест за Ойкавой, с нажимом выделил это «у вас», — «Ойкава-сан, какой ваш самый страшный секрет?» — вы тоже не откажете?

Ойкава перестал улыбаться. Наконец-то. Наконец-то — только сейчас Кагеяма понял, что эта улыбка была по-акульи неприятной и совершенно Ойкаве не шла.

— Не знаю, Тобио-чан. Тебе придется проверить.

— А можно?

Ойкава неопределенно взмахнул рукой, что Кагеяма решил расценить как разрешение.

— Тогда, — он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, — Ойкава-сан, я хочу знать, что вы здесь делаете?

***

На следующий день после разговора с Ойкавой Кагеяма ходил по школе мрачнее тучи. На утреннюю тренировку явился вовремя, не позже и ни в коем случае не раньше. Ойкава подмигнул ему вместо приветствия, словно у них был один на двоих секрет, и больше ничем не выдал, что вчера они оставались в зале вдвоем.

Тренер устроил еще одну игру, не меняя составов. Поддев пальцем очки на переносице, бросил скупое: «Работа над ошибками».

Подавала команда Ойкавы. В этот раз он не стал ни предлагать Кагеяме ладонь для рукопожатия, ни желать удачной игры, но выглядел гораздо серьезнее, чем когда-либо. Можно было подумать, для него в этом матче имелись свои, особенно высокие ставки.

Кагеяма сморгнул лицо Ойкавы, расчерченное сеткой на ровные квадраты, и с усилием сосредоточился на подающем. Тот не стал долго выжидать: мяч взмыл в воздух практически сразу после свистка. Кагеяма поднял руки над собой, в любой момент готовый сделать пас.

Прием с задней линии получился чистым и аккуратным, с такими работать проще всего. Кагеяма оказался в точке падения мяча: одного касания пальцев оказалось достаточно, чтобы все лишнее вылетело из головы. На ту долю секунды, что мяч был в его власти, Ойкава и все остальные превратились в размытые пятна. 

Кагеяма отправил мяч к Киндаичи. Как и сказал тренер, это была работа над ошибками.

Кагеяма хотел, чтобы Киндаичи пробил.

Кагеяма хотел, чтобы никто по ту сторону не смог поднять этот мяч.

«Этот мир сделает все, что ты захочешь», — сказал Ойкава в его голове таким тоном, словно говорил о погоде, и голос врезался невыносимой четкостью в пустое сознание Кагеямы.

Мяч упал между двумя принимающими, которые распластались на паркете в попытке его достать. На мгновение все застыло в тишине. Кагеяма не слышал ни собственного сердцебиения, ни собственного дыхания. И вот — снова ожило, медленно покатились шестеренки, набирая обороты.

Прозвучал свисток.

Первое очко за Кагеямой.

И дальше, сколько бы Кагеяма ни говорил себе «хочу», что-то шло ему навстречу, поддавалось послушно и даже охотно — или так он сам себя убедил, поведясь на безумные речи Ойкавы, чьи взгляды ловил на себе во время игры. 

Ойкава смотрел холодно. Кагеяме казалось, что он находился за непроницаемым стеклом, а Ойкава по ту сторону наблюдал за ним и тщательно фиксировал каждый поступок. Чтобы доказать его неправоту, нужно было всего-то перестать желать, чтобы каждый мяч обращался успешно реализованной возможностью. Такая малость.

Ойкава коротко усмехнулся. Знающе. На миг Кагеяма поймал эту улыбку, а потом ее стерло что-то другое, напряженное, но он уже успел понять, почему Ойкава так улыбался.

Ойкава — ведь он и сам был таким — отлично знал: Кагеяма не сумеет перестать желать победы.

Надо просто не хотеть и не думать, просто играть, просто отдавать мяч тому, кто превратит его в очко. Вычеркнуть собственное «хочу», словно оно не имеет права существовать. Гонимый этими мыслями, его следующий пас ушел гораздо быстрее, чем предыдущие. Лицо Ойкавы вспыхнуло перед мысленным взором: тот демонстративно помахивал ключами от раздевалки, допытывался, что Кагеяма думал о прошедшей игре, и словно невзначай ронял замечания. Ойкава никогда и ничего не говорил просто так, вот что понял Кагеяма в эту долю секунды непрошенных воспоминаний.

Опять, опять Ойкава. Почему он везде, стоит только закрыть глаза? Почему его голос в голове не замолкает?

«Я здесь, потому что ты этого хочешь».

Вот и весь ответ. 

Вот и весь ответ, что достался Кагеяме вчера, что преследовал его сегодня. Он задал тогда свой вопрос, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки. Кагеяма глядел Ойкаве в глаза, а тот спокойно вернул взгляд. Смотрел долго и неотрывно, и хотелось поторопить его с ответом, но Кагеяма знал откуда-то, что нельзя. В конце концов, Ойкава покивал головой будто бы самому себе, но у Кагеямы от этого жеста осталось впечатление, что он правильно делал, что молча дожидался.

«Что вы здесь делаете, Ойкава-сан?».

Вас не должно здесь быть. Вы не должны ходить на занятия и тренировки, раздавать советы, делать вид, что уходите домой по вечерам. Так почему же?

«Я здесь, потому что ты этого хочешь» — звучала рефреном мысль, отравила собой все.

«Не хочу!» — повторял Кагеяма про себя снова и снова. Ойкава, кажется, посмотрел на него насмешливо. За своим непроницаемым стеклом он будто бы мог не просто видеть, но и читать мысли, что сновали у Кагеямы в голове.

Киндаичи выпрыгнул, чтобы забить, но, глядя на него, Кагеяма уже знал — не достанет, не сможет, налажает. 

«Не тормози! Достань его, чего бы это ни стоило!» — заорал он мысленно или, может, вслух. 

Киндаичи мазнул пальцами по мячу: пробить изо всех сил не вышло, но мяч скользнул, чуть задев сетку, и нырнул на половину противника.

Кагеяма победно сжал кулак, когда со стороны послышался тяжелый звук удара. Кагеяма повернулся: Киндаичи, скривившись, сидел на полу и потирал лодыжку.

Игру приостановили, а вокруг Киндаичи уже начала собираться небольшая толпа. Взгляд сам метнулся к Ойкаве: тот смотрел прямо на него, точно ждал, что Кагеяма обратит на него внимание. В его глазах Кагеяма видел самодовольное: «Я ведь предупреждал».

***

Он сидел в классе напряженный, как струна. Видел, что Куними с Киндаичи хотели заговорить с ним, но в итоге не стали. Теперь, после того внутрикомандного матча, Кагеяма не мог не думать: не оттого ли они молчат, что он не хочет ничего слышать?

Та игра никак не хотела выходить у него из головы, Кагеяма возвращался к ней раз за разом, не в силах перебороть себя и отвлечься на что-то другое. Теперь, когда у него было направление, в котором следовало смотреть, он уже не мог не искать крючки, мелкие зацепки, что пытались убедить его в правоте Ойкавы. 

«Это потому что я всегда прав, Тобио-чан», — произнес ему на ухо вкрадчивый голос, которому немедленно захотелось возразить. Кагеяма резко обернулся, будто Ойкава и в самом деле стоял позади него и нашептывал ему что-то. Позади, конечно, никого не оказалось: только небольшой проход между задним рядом парт и стеной, увешанной листами.

Кагеяма, мрачнее некуда, вернулся в исходное положение. Руки в замок, смотреть строго перед собой и ничего не замечать. 

Даже погода резко испортилась тем же днем, как будто истек срок ее годности. Бассейн за окном посерел, под стать небу. Киндаичи немного припадал на ногу и неловко отшучивался. Кагеяма ходил с ним в медпункт, закинув его руку себе на плечо, аккуратно придерживая за талию. Пальцы жгло через одежду, как жгло и где-то в груди, стоило только подумать, что это все его вина. Совсем скоро у них игра, но в этот раз Киндаичи не светит даже постоять в зоне для запасных. Пока они не вышли из спортзала, Киндаичи на Кагеяму даже не смотрел и не сказал ему ни слова. Такое молчание казалось Кагеяме неестественным настолько, что он бы попросил Киндаичи наорать на него, как обычно, если бы и сам мог издать хотя бы звук. Школьная медсестра, осмотрев Киндаичи, сказала: обычное растяжение, впредь будьте осторожнее, и посмотрела на Кагеяму, отчего он сразу представил себе, что она обо всем знает. Или что у Ойкавы все это время была способность изменять свою внешность, чтобы продолжать сводить Кагеяму с ума.

Кагеяма резко поднялся со своего места. Стул неприятно проехался по полу, привлекая удивленные взгляды. Чтобы не нарисовать себе в глазах одноклассников и учителя мгновенное смирение и потерю интереса, Кагеяма не стал на них смотреть. Он стоял и стоял, возвышался над своей партой словно целую вечность, но никто так и не произнес ни слова.

Кагеяма поднял глаза. Все писали что-то в своих тетрадях. Учитель — что-то выводил мелом на доске. Они не заметят, понял Кагеяма. Даже если сейчас уйти и не вернуться до конца дня. Ойкава говорил правду.

Ойкава. 

Кагеяму ошпарило нежданной мыслью. Он воскликнул:

— Сенсей!

Тот невероятно медленно повернулся на звук, посмотрел на Кагеяму и моргнул, будто бы сгоняя сон.

— Кагеяма-кун? Что-то случилось?

Хуже, чем с Киндаичи, уже не будет. Хуже, чем с Киндаичи, уже не будет. Кагеяма повторял про себя эти слова, точно мантру, которая обязательно сработает. В случае неудачи его выставят из класса или отправят к медсестре. Заставят после урока прийти в учительскую. Ничего такого, с чем не сталкивался в своей жизни обычный ученик.

Едва не зажмурившись, Кагеяма протараторил:

— Улыбнитесь, пожалуйста, сенсей!

В классе стало тихо. Впервые Кагеяма услышал, как бьется секундная стрелка. Тик-так. Тик-так. Обыкновенный звук обыкновенных часов, но продрало им почему-то до мурашек.

Кагеяма посмотрел на учителя. Тот стоял поначалу с непонимающим выражением лица, а потом улыбнулся — как будто кто-то невидимый растянул пальцами его рот.

Кагеяма сорвался с места и побежал.

***

— Привет, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава дружелюбно помахал ему рукой. — Пришел все-таки?

Он сидел на одном из раскладных стульев, который достал из подсобки. Собранные мячи лежали в корзинах, да и одет Ойкава был в школьную форму, а не в шорты и футболку. Он все свое время проводил в спортзале? Даже когда не тренировался и не играл?

— Вы не соврали, — признал Кагеяма вместо приветствия.

Ойкава прижал руку к сердцу.

— Когда это я тебе врал?

— Постоянно, — ответил Кагеяма, уже даже не пытаясь задуматься, откуда взялось это «постоянно».

— Как грубо!

Ойкава чуть откинулся назад, скользнул по нему взглядом. Кагеяма все еще чувствовал себя за стеклом, которое не ломалось, чтобы он ни сделал.

— Мне надо попросить как следует, да? — задал он вопрос. Ойкава хлопнул ресницами. Собирался сделать вид, что ничего не понял. Прежде чем он успел уточнить, Кагеяма опередил: — Мне надо попросить, чтобы вы рассказали, как от этого избавиться? Поклониться? Стать на колени?

Ойкава хмыкнул:

— Очень заманчиво, Тобио, но прибереги это для другого раза.

— Надеюсь, его не будет.

— Будет, конечно! Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Когда-нибудь ты еще придешь за советом к своему любимому семпаю.

Кагеяма чувствовал, что у него вот-вот разболится голова. Ойкава улыбался так, словно развернул самый лучший новогодний подарок. По крайней мере, улыбался искренне, подумал Кагеяма и вздрогнул.

Между ним с Ойкавой сейчас было около пяти шагов. Кагеяма оценил расстояние, как оценил бы площадку и точку падения мяча на ней. Когда он подошел ближе, Ойкава никак на это не отреагировал, просто продолжал ждать, что будет дальше. И, может, мысленно развлекался. 

— Что у тебя на уме, Тобио? — спросил он вдруг.

Кагеяме хотелось едко поинтересоваться: «Как так, вы не знаете?».

— Осталась последняя проверка. Вас это позабавит, — вслух пообещал он. 

Ойкава приподнял брови. 

Заглядывая ему в глаза, выискивая в них ответ, Кагеяма твердо сказал:

— Ударьте меня, Ойкава-сан.

Чего он ждал? Что Ойкава поднимется так же медленно, как учитель в его классе отвернулся от доски и перевел взгляд на Кагеяму; что лицо его станет пустым; что он замахнется странным нескладным движением, словно не до конца контролируя собственное тело; что его оплеуха, звонкая и крепкая, горячо осядет на щеке — и тогда станет легче? Или не станет?

«Чего ты хочешь, Тобио?»

Ойкава продолжал смотреть на него. Кагеяма мысленно взмолился: «Сделайте уже что-нибудь».

Ойкава заговорил:

— Хорошо, Тобио.

Поднялся.

Подошел вплотную.

— Закрой глаза, Тобио.

Кагеяма подчинился. 

Сжал веки так крепко, что под ними заплясали белые мухи. Напрягся весь, словно ожидая казни. Неслышимое сердце врубило полную громкость, оно было секундной стрелкой, чей бой нарастал.

Кагеяма ждал удара — но Ойкава почти невесомо погладил его по щеке.

***

В команде средней Юкигаока все были мелкими и щуплыми, а самым мелким и щуплым — их капитан. 

— Они играют так, словно перепутали волейбол с вышибалой, — прошипел Куними во время тайм-аута, так, чтобы его не слышал тренер. — Кто вообще допустил их до турнира?

Кагеяму не беспокоила подобная ерунда. Осталось сыграть еще один сет. Выиграть. Счет будто и сам стремился дойти до крайнего значения, чтобы потом обнулиться.

Он обвел взглядом зону, где стояли запасные. Ойкавы среди них не было. Он больше не появлялся ни на тренировках, ни в зале просто так — Кагеяма специально проверял, приходил в разные часы, надеясь его застать. Никто и бровью не повел, а звание капитана как-то само собой перекочевало в другие руки.

На трибуны Кагеяма не смотрел, не до конца понимая, зачем установил самому себе такой запрет. Потому что хотел увидеть среди болельщиков Ойкаву? Потому что боялся не увидеть? Дурные мысли. Не об этом сейчас следовало думать.

Кагеяма тряхнул головой, сжал кулаки. Они сделают это — «несмотря ни на что», вот как заканчивалась эта мысль, хоть Кагеяма ее и оборвал.

Несмотря ни на что. Чего бы это ни стоило. Последняя их работа над ошибками ничему его не научила. Внутри Кагеямы все бесновалось от того, что он не мог даже подумать нечто такое естественное для спортсмена — при этом безобидное, не значащее ничего, — и не столкнуться с последствиями.

Время тайм-аута вышло. Кагеяма вернулся под сетку, встал напротив рыжего капитана Юкигаоки, что как раз оказался на передней линии. Подача была их, и Кагеяма ждал мяч, который запустит игру.

Он рассчитывал, что та сторона не сможет принять, но никогда не исключал другие варианты. Мяч перелетел через сетку по кривой, и прием вышел такой же, но ноги сами принесли Кагеяму в нужное место.

Пас на Куними — неважно, какое невоодушевленное лицо тот сделает. До тех пор, пока он забивает — неважно. Они взяли четыре очка подряд, потому что Куними отыскал удобный для себя выход и бил туда, где с приемом было хуже всего.

Кагеяма вышел на подачу под глухие вопли трибун. Он сосредоточился на одной из полос мяча, исключая все остальные. Пока его взгляд держался в пределах невидимых швов, держались и его желания. 

Подброс. Разбег. Прыжок. Сильнее согнуть колени. 

Дальний угол у задней линии — именно то место, которое давалось Кагеяме с таким трудом. 

Он вложил в этот удар все, что у него было, а вместо заработанного очка пожелал: пусть идет как идет.

Судья показал — аут, а Кагеяме вдруг захотелось рассмеяться. Все оказалось так просто — просто и ясно, совсем как ему нравилось, — и неудивительно даже, что Ойкава не стал принимать поклоны за такой ответ.

Смена позиций снова вывела его на переднюю линию, напротив рыжего капитана. Тот смотрел на Кагеяму снизу вверх воинственным взглядом, а потом вдруг расплылся в ухмылке, которая на его лице казалась позаимствованной у другого человека.

Кагеяма моргнул — и наваждение пропало. Вернулся маленький рот, плотно сжатые губы и раздувающиеся ноздри.

В следующий раз, когда это произошло, Кагеяма делал пас. Собственные руки показались ему размытыми, что он списал на пот, попавший в глаза. Но черную форму вместо синей на это списать не получалось. Пальцы Кагеямы дрогнули: подача вышла высоковатой.

— В следующий раз сам будешь доставать, — рявкнул ему Киндаичи. 

Кагеяма снова был в синей форме.

Он начал пристальнее вглядываться в чужие лица. Менялся счет — а потом возвращался к предыдущему раскладу. Менялась форма, но больше ни у кого, кроме Кагеямы. Менялись трибуны, кричалки и баннеры. Что это за школа такая, «Некома»? Кагеяма никогда о ней раньше не слышал.

Как-то раз Кагеяме даже показалось, что он увидел среди толпы Ойкаву.

Мяч притянуло к рукам. Столько раз Кагеяма повторял эти движения — коснуться, остановить, перенаправить, — и они никогда ему не надоедали.

Киндаичи, хоть и орал до этого, а все равно готовился к быстрой. Краем глаза отслеживая площадку по ту сторону сетки, Кагеяма отпустил мяч.

Тот замер, все еще касаясь его пальцев. Киндаичи застыл перед прыжком. Куними стоял с закрытыми глазами. Кагеяма попытался пошевелиться, но у него не получилось. 

Он мог видеть, но не мог ничего с этим сделать. Они все остановились в никому не нужном равновесии, которое Кагеяма с каждым мгновением все сильнее ненавидел, но не знал, как его пошатнуть.

Киндаичи повернул к нему голову — бесконечно медленно, натужно, как будто был фигуркой, чьи шарниры заржавели. 

Половина его лица оставалась застывшей. Другая — улыбалась.

— Здравствуй, — сказал он. Голос вроде бы принадлежал Киндаичи, но совершенно не походил на то, как тот обычно разговаривал. Киндаичи открывал рот, произносил слова, а голос доносился будто издалека, точно из-за портьеры, за которой скрывался кукловод. «Здравствуй» эхом отдавалось по залу, как по пустой комнате с голыми стенами. Как будто не существовало в этот момент ничего и никого другого, кроме Кагеямы и того, кто прятался под чужой личиной.

— Кто ты? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Кто угодно, — ответил ему уже Куними.

— Могу быть даже птицей, что ночью постучится в твое окно. — Это уже голосом капитана Юкигаоки. — За тобой было интересно наблюдать, но мне надоело.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? Что тебе нужно?

— Я дал тебе королевство, — снова Киндаичи, отстраненно, как будто и не слышал вопросов Кагеямы. Или просто не заботился на них отвечать. — Могу и отобрать. Если выберешь неправильно, — он странно хихикнул, — не будешь больше связующим.

— А если правильно? — процедил Кагеяма, отчего-то зная: теперь вопрос правильный. Чем больше он находился в этом замороженном состоянии, тем хуже его слушался голос.

— Сам увидишь.

Киндаичи подмигнул — и мир отпустило. Он набирал обороты. 

Кагеяма все еще касался мяча. Все еще мог что-нибудь исправить.

Он подумал о той игре, в которой Киндаичи потянул лодыжку. Вспомнил, с каким лицом тот отшучивался, зная, что вряд ли попадет на первый официальный матч. Вспомнил, что спустя несколько дней Киндаичи услышал от медсестры: все в порядке, ему можно играть.

Кагеяма сделал пас. 

Киндаичи дотянется. Вколотит мяч в пол. Сам — и не надо никаких желаний.

Удар, свисток, мгновение тишины. Кагеяма закрыл глаза, представляя, как сейчас взорвутся трибуны.

И трибуны взревели, заклокотали, затопали, их крик взлетел до небес — как и было написано на черном баннере.

Кагеяма оглянулся, собирая осколки своего морока: улыбка Куроо, что так нелепо смотрелась на лице Хинаты, черная форма, ободок Асахи-сана, который на мгновение появился на голове у Куними. Тренер Укай, с высветленными волосами, весь на нервах, вместо их чинного тренера средней школы.

Его смяло горячей волной объятий, заложило уши от ора Танаки-сана. Кагеяма все порывался взглянуть на трибуны еще хотя бы раз, но не мог: команда, его настоящая команда перекрывала обзор.

Их счет обнулился.

***

Кагеяма выскочил на улицу, даже не переодевшись, только накинул куртку на плечи, будто это поможет не простыть.

Он здесь. Он совершенно точно где-то здесь, оставалось только найти. Схватить и не отпускать: при мысли — нечаянной и, может, глупой, — что и настоящий Ойкава тоже исчезнет, сжимался желудок.

Толпа уже разошлась, и не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы бегать по вечернему Токио в поисках Ойкавы, но Кагеяма все же решил попытать удачу.

Усмехнулся про себя: «Потому что я так хочу».

Номер Ойкавы всегда был в его адресной книге, Кагеяма сейчас уже и не помнил, как он там оказался, и набирал его после этого всего несколько раз.

Вслушиваясь в гудки, он нервно сжимал и разжимал пальцы свободной руки в кармане куртки.

— Да, — ответил Ойкава.

Его голос раздвоился.

Кагеяма обернулся быстрее мысли: первым делом он всегда искал взглядом Ойкаву. Шестое чувство снова не подвело.

— Поздравляю, Тобио, — сказал Ойкава, не сбрасывая вызов.

— Ойкава-сан! — Ойкава поморщился слегка и отодвинул телефон от уха. — Хотите…

Кагеяма не придумал, что, но знал: надо спросить, обязательно надо спросить.

— Хотите, вместе посмотрим на Токийскую башню? — выпалил он.

Ойкава удивленно распахнул глаза. Не нашелся, что сказать, и Кагеяма его понимал. Ничего глупее Ойкава, наверное, в жизни не слышал. Ничего глупее Кагеяма, наверное, в жизни не говорил.

Но Ойкава вдруг засмеялся и сказал:

— Хочу.


End file.
